


Copper to Gold

by ElaineQueen2013



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adorable Sawada Tsunayoshi, Aizawa Shouta & Iida Tensei & Kayama Nemuri & Yamada Hizashi Friendship, Aizawa is a Rainy Cloud, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Animal with a quirk, Beware the cuteness, Big Brother Dabi, Dabi is Not a Villain (My Hero Academia), Dabi is Todoroki Touya, Dabi is a Cloud, Dabi is a Little Shit (My Hero Academia), F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hawks is a Sun, Hizashi is a lightning, HotWings(DabixKeigo), Kitty got a quirk, M/M, Nemuri is a Mist, Parental Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, Parental Kayama Nemuri | Midnight, Parental Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Protective Dabi (My Hero Academia), Protective Kayama Nemuri | Midnight, Protective Takami Keigo | Hawks, Sadistic Nedzu (My Hero Academia), Sawada Iemitsu Bashing, Sawada Nana's A+ Parenting, Sawada Tsunayoshi is So Done, Scary Nedzu (My Hero Academia), Shoto is a Storm, Shoto is like Fon, Takami Keigo | Hawks is a Little Shit, Tsuna is named Usagi, erasermic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineQueen2013/pseuds/ElaineQueen2013
Summary: Life doesn't always go the way you'd like it, people beat you down at the first chance they get. Parents cause harm with every word they say, or they just never there to tell you what you need to hear.Tsunayoshi does everything she can to escape, and she gains a furry thief, a burnt chicken nugget of a big brother plus a winged brother-in-law. Maybe it just takes awhile to find the right people to raise you up.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead & Kayama Nemuri | Midnight & Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Todoroki Shoto/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Todoroki Shouto & Todoroki Touya
Comments: 28
Kudos: 219





	1. Train Ride to a New Tomorrow

Dead eyes stared into the mirror, looking at what was once bouncy curls. Only now, the strands were cut unevenly and stuck out everywhere. The poor girl couldn't even bring herself to cry about the only thing she liked about herself. Her emotion had been beaten out of her a long time ago by the people of Namimori. Even her mother contributed to her daughter's unhappiness, saying things that ruined her sense of self-worth.

"Why can't you be more like that girl Kyoko in your class Tsu-chan."

"At least I won't have to worry about boy's after all they only like pretty girls," 

'The only thing your good for is stress relief.'

'See you on the corner.'

'Do us all a favour and jump.'

She had committed every single comment to memory and even kept the notes passed to her in class. She read them each night because she knew they were all true. She was Dame-Tsuna, and that would never change. Shifting to the side, Tsuna looked at her side dark purple blocked the view of her formerly pale skin. Tsuna knew she probably had broken ribs and some fractures, but she couldn't feel anything. She had grown used to pain, and now it barely registered in her mind. 

"Another roll of gauze gone." She muttered as she wrapped her side tight, making sure she had enough room to breathe. Tsuna didn't know why she dealt with all this pain. She knew if she left, no one would care or even notice her absence. 

"Now, that's a thought." She said, pulling her oversized shirt down over her stomach. 

"Meoww." came from her bed, looking over at her only friend. Milky blue eyes stared up at her. Sat on her bed was her Maine Coon kitten. Tsuna had found him behind her house abandoned by his mother for apparently no reason. The fluff ball could see perfectly fine even though his eyes were milky. Being seven months old, he was much bigger than the strays around town.

"What do you think Lotus, Want to bounce this hell-mouth?." Running her hand down his head. She received a purr in response. "Guess we're leaving."

It was laughably simple to leave Namimori even more so that Tsuna didn't have to worry about money. Her mother had gotten her a bank card on the insistence of her father. He deposited five thousand u.s dollars every month since her 15th birthday, and she hasn't used it yet. So she had over three million yen in her bank account. 

And so here she sat in the first-class train car, Lotus curled up on her lap taking his afternoon nap. 

" Lunch, Young Miss," An attendant said from her side with a smile on her face. 

"Could I get a vegetarian bento and something for this puffball?" Tsuna asked the women, unsure if they would have something for Lotus.

"So one vegetarian bento box and some raw salmon for the most beautiful cat on the train." The kind woman said, scratching Lotus's head before she left to get their lunch. 

"Ladies man," Tsuna spoke to the smug-looking cat. His fur did look like white chocolate with caramel, but it only stayed that colour because he loved getting a bath.

Neither noticed the man in the seat adjacent to them staring. It wasn't a creepy stare, but one of concern. He knew, running away when he saw it, but what could she be running from if she was in this car. It was when he took a closer look that it became clear. The uneven cut hair was deliberate, and he guessed so were the bruises she tried to hide under that long sleeve cardigan. 

He watched her thank the stewardess with a smile and even tip her fifty dollars for the chilled salmon that he knew she snuck out of the train's kitchen. He was even more surprised when the teen's eyes flashed gold for a second before she was pulling the woman to the floor. He felt weight push him, so his head collided with the seat. 

'WHISTLE'

'CRASH'

Sirens blared around the area. Tsunagu knew that the only reason he was alive was because of that girl and her strange cat. He remembered her eyes going gold before the shot. Did she predict it?. Looking around, he saw her duck into an alleyway nearby. Tsunagu had every intention of following her, but the police need his statement. So by the time he got to the alley, she was gone like a leaf in the wind. 

Tsuna leaned back against the brick wall of a building, sliding down, she hugged her knees to her chest. Why does this keeping happening to her?. It was as if bad luck followed her. She remembered being a regular child until her fifth birthday. After that, everything went wrong. Suddenly she couldn't think without feeling like her mind was going to erupt. Her mother stopped noticing her unless it was to criticize her, and school became her hell. 

"Am I cursed, Lotus?" Tsuna cried,

"Of no fault of your own, I can promise you." Tsuna jumped, hearing the voice right in front of her. Soft honey brown eyes met vivid turquoise. The teen in front of her had spiky black hair, piercings. His skin had purple burn scars held with staples all over." Name's Dabi"

"Tsuna Swa- Just Tsuna" It felt vile saying that last name. It wasn't as if her parent raised her, her mother too consumed by her delusions of perfection. And a father who lied about everything and to everyone, even himself. 

" Then just Tsuna, what's a little Sky doing in this part of town. You could be kidnapped by the gangs that hang around," Dabi said as he knelt to her level. 

"What's do you mean, what's a Sky?" The pure confusion on her face sent alarm bells in Dabi's head off. He could feel the aura she emanated, but it did feel off in some way.

' It couldn't be.....OH GOD NO!' now that he had tried to feel for her flames, it became clear what was wrong with this girl. This girl's Sky flames were suffocated, under the weight of another's in a hideous attempt at a seal. Dabi was surprised that this girl was still alive, the last sky sealed had killed himself after only a week, and he had never been active. And the only reason for that is because the flames trying to kill her are weaker than her own. All she need was someone to force a flame bond, and the dimmer flames would be erased from her system. 

" Come on." Dabi got up from his knees. He was one of the only people nowadays who had active flames in Japan. The only other Flame User he could think of wasn't an option seeing as he was a narcissist asshole. That meant it fell on him to save this girl before she self-destructed, taking the city with her. 

"You need a safe place right so." Holding out his hand, waiting for her to take it. Tsuna knew she should take this stranger's hand, but something inside her told her that for once, she could be safe from the cruel world around her. 

"Do you accept cats?" Tsuna asked. 

"Seeing as I live in an abandoned apartment. Yes, I accept cats." Dabi joked, getting a soft laugh from the younger girl. 

' Maybe this won't be so bad.' Dabi thought to himself, leading his soon to be sky to his hideout.


	2. Cursed no More, Freedom Awaits

" It's not my fault I'm like this," Tsuna said, wanting to make sure she heard Dabi right.

"Yeah, someone sealed your flames, causing your body and mind to go into disharmony," Dabi said; he knew hearing that someone messed you with your soul on purpose could be disturbing. " Luckily, the person who sealed you is weaker than you are, but to break the seal another flame user has to force a bond with your flames." Dabi wasn't sure how she would take being in a bond with someone for the rest of their lives.

"Who?." Tsuna said, looking down at the scars on her hand. She knew that with how her life was going that it needed to happen. 

"There aren't many flame actives in Japan, and the only other one I know about is a monster. So Tsuna would you accept me as your Cloud Guardian." Dabi stared at her waiting for her reaction at his request. Dabi had always longed for the bond of a sky. For the feeling of home that he had missed out on as a child.

Tsuna thought of everything that has ever happened to her in the fourteen years shes been alive. To her horror, the happiest she's ever been has been with Lotus and Dabi, a teen she just met that day. Tsuna couldn't remember a moment before meeting the two where she was happy. The woman she once called her mother had never made her happy. She had only made her daughter feel useless and unloved. Tsuna raised her head with a soft smile on her face. 

"I accept." Dabi smiled back though it looked more like a smirk because of the dark scars marring his skin.

Dabi took a big breath before letting his violet flames wrap around his hands. They seemed like a wall of protection that would never break no matter the attack, even though great anger dwelled deep within. Tsuna, for the first time in nine years, felt safe and sound. Putting her trust in Dabi, she took his hands in hers, letting the flames enter her soul.

"Ugh." Tsuna whimpered. The flames that had created the seal were trying to destroy Dabi's before they reached hers. Seeing that she was in pain, Dabi pushed all his will into his flames, smashing past the impure Sky flames. It nearly broke his concentration when he felt a wave of incredibly pure sky flames reaching towards his own. 

'SNAP' 

As soon as the two flames touched, the bond between the two snapped into place. For Dabi, it was the feeling of home that suddenly overwhelmed him. For Tsuna, harmony felt like she would never be alone again.

Exhausted, Dabi skids his body down the beat-up couch until he is practically on the floor. He didn't think it would make him this tired. He felt like he had just run a marathon, not that he even had but still. Tsuna, on the other hand, felt free and light. 

"Thank you," Tsuna said to Dabi. The only response she got was a thumbs up, the teen too tired to form coherent words.

It took nearly an hour before Dabi could feel his brain again. Tsuna took that time to think about what would happen now, would her mother notice her gone and report her missing. Dabi told her her father had to be mafia, so would he send someone to get her and reseal her. The thought of being sealed again made her shiver in fear. She never wanted to feel like she was missing a part of her soul all over again.

"I need to change how I look." Tsuna blurted out the idea as soon as it comes to her. Dabi raised his head to look at her with his signature bored face.

"Why?"

"I never want to go back, but they'll try to make me. I want to leave the old me behind. I've never been able to be myself, I pretended to be something I'm not. I was already bullied, being a girl would have made it worse." Tsuna confessed to her cloud. Dabi shot up. He understood what Tsuna was implying would have happened to her had she stayed in that place another year.

"Let's go then." He said, getting up off the floor of his hideout. "I know someone who can help us with that." Grabbing his coat from the back of the couch, he also tossed Tsuna hers.

Smiling, Tsuna pulled it on, making sure her wallet was in the pocket, not her bag. 

"Be good Lotus," Tsuna said to the cat currently sunbathing on the window sill. "Lazy." she laughed when all the Maine Coon did was roll over, so he was facing the window instead. 

Tsuna jogged to keep up with Dabi, her short stature working against her. It didn't help that Dabi was giant compare to her 4'5 in height, Dabi being around 6'2. She was also fully aware of the stares they were getting from the other people on the street. After all, she was a short girl clothed in pastels while Dabi was a giant covered in piercings and black. 

Dabi looked back at his Sky, knelling, so his Sky ran into his back, hooking her legs around his waist. He stood up, waiting for his Sky to grab hold of his neck in her panic before walking towards their destination. 

"This is faster," Dabi answered Tsuna before she could even start her sentence. Tsuna decided to stay silent and relax into Dabi's natural warmth. 

Old ladies cooed as they passed, talking about what a cute couple they were. Both of them blushed at the talk of them being a couple, Tsuna's blush being bright pink. Others weren't so innocent in their assumptions. One lady even thought that Tsuna was a prostitute that Dabi had hired. Let's say that lady now has a deep fear of fire.

Dabi didn't even let Tsuna down when he reached the closed hair/tattoo/piercing shop. The woman cleaning recognized him and ran to meet him.

"Dabi getting a new piercing?" The redhead asked with a smile. 

"Not today, I have someone who needs the special" At Dabi's words, the woman's eyes hardened. She pushed a button on the counter, the curtains on the windows went down, and the door locked.

"Reason."

"Father's mafia." 

"Come one then."

When Rukia accepted Dabi's request, she wasn't expecting this. Sat in one of her red leather chairs was a small girl looking terrified. Looking at Dabi, she nodded to the back of the shop. She needed to talk to him about this child.

" Dabi, she's eight. Why on earth would she need to disappear?" 

"She's actually fifteen. Rukia, they cast her out, but what do you think will happen to her when they find a use for her." Dabi made sure to keep his voice down. "They sealed her Rukia, they sealed a five-year-old sky, so they didn't have to bother with her." Dabi didn't have it in him to be subtle.

Rukia looked back at the small teen who looked like she wanted to run and hide. She reminded Rukia of when Dabi first walked through those doors at ten with white hair and bandages. Shaking her head, she walked towards a door with a keep-out sign and kicked it. 

"Moto, we got a special." She called out once the door opened. 

Rukia turned her attention back to the teen sat at her station, Dabi explaining what she did on the side. 

"Rukia has a quirk that changes the appearance of the person she touches. She's going to change your hair and eyes while Moto makes you a new I.D to use." Dabi tried to explain the best he could without complicating it for Tsuna. 

"Sora Usagi," Tsuna whispered to Dabi. " I'll need a new name. so Sora Usagi."

"Sky Rabbit, it fits." Dabi laughed at his Sky choice in name, but not like he could say anything. He named himself after his quirk.


	3. New Look, New Life

Dabi stared at the change in his Sky. Golden curls hung down to her waist, her eyes now a soft pink colour that made her seem all the more innocent. Overall, Tsuna/Usagi looked like a completely different person, and it would make her extremely hard to find. That is if anyone from her old life ever came looking for her. 

"Thank you, Rukia-san," Usagi said bowing to the red-haired woman after she got her new I.D.

"My pleasure kid, come back anytime." Rukia waved to the duo as they left her shop hand in hand, mostly so Usagi didn't get swept away by the crowd that had appeared as it neared five. 

Usagi hummed as she swung her arm with Dabi's. She had never felt so free. 

" How about we grab somethings you'll need, then grab supper and head home," Dabi said, catching Usagi's attention. She knew they would have to buy stuff eventually. She had only packed the necessities when she had left.

" That sounds good we have to get food for Lotus too," Usagi responded, already looking around for a department store. 

" There's an Allmart just around this corner," Dabi said, leading Usagi in the right direction. 

Once they were inside, Usagi dragged Dabi to the clothes. Usagi got clothes in mostly pastel colours except for a few skirts in black. She even made Dabi get some new clothes. Dabi protested at first, but Usagi used the dreaded puppy dog eyes and not even he could resist, though he did get everything in dark colours except for a white sweatshirt that had a chibi cat on it that looked like Lotus. 

Next, the pair went to get things for the bathroom that included towels, soap, shampoo and conditioner, burn ointment for Dabi. A large first aid kit and some pain killers. After that, they headed to the pet section to grab things for Lotus, which included dry and wet food, a flea collar, some toys, and a cat tower. 

" Take out?" Dabi asked, looking a the two full shopping carts. 

"Yeah." Usagi laughed out, knowing she went a little overboard buying the things they needed. 

Paying the 157,252 yen, they left, hailing a taxi to take them back home. When they arrived, the kind diver helped them carry everything up to their apartment. 

The thing about Dabi's squat is that it is a rentable apartment, but because of the high crime rate of the district, not many people want to live here. The apartment hasn't been occupied in over five months, and the landlord didn't come by at all, so it made the perfect squat for someone who couldn't get a job. 

After putting everything away in their proper place, the two collapsed on the couch. 

"So, what do you want to order?." Dabi asked.

"How about Pizza."

"After my heart, are you." Dabi joked as he called the best pizza place he knew. Ordering a meat lover's for him and an Italian special with chicken instead of olives for Usagi.

Lotus, joining them when the pizza arrived to bum some of the chicken off of Usagi. The Main Coon ended up with over half of the meat from his owner's pizza. 

" What, look at this face, how could I say no," Usagi said, holding up Lotus, who was giving his best innocent look at Dabi. The fire user chuckled at the younger teen.

"He's going to get fat if you keep feeding him like that," Dabi said, taking a bite of his meal. 

" Heathen!" Usagi cried, throwing a piece of chicken at her cloud. Dabi caught the tossed piece of meat in his mouth then smirked in triumph. 

After the pizzas were devoured by the three, Usagi called the landlord to tell him that she wanted to rent the apartment. The man on the other end of the line seemed all too happy to have another tenant. He asked her if she wanted a tour, but she was able to get him to agree to sign the paperwork, and he would pick up the rent each month on the 20th(ninety-five thousand yen). He even informed her that a pro hero lived in the building on the floor below her. If she ever needed anything. Thanking the man, she hung up smiling, glad to have that out of the way. 

"So a Pro lives here, I wonder which one," Dabi said from the floor, pieces of the cat tower held in his hands. 

(Can you Guess)


	4. Breakfast Surprise

Usagi yawned, holding her hand in front of her mouth. She slept in Dadi's bed the older teen insisted on her taking it while he took the couch. Looking to the sofa, Usagi had to smother a laugh that bubbled up. Dabi's limbs were in every direction, his mouth wide open as soft snores came from the teen. What made it extremely funny was Lotus sitting on his chest, grooming himself as if he wasn't sitting on someone.

" Lotus, Dabi is not a chair." Tsuna scolded the cat with a stern look even though she still wanted to laugh at the pair. Lotus just looked at his mistress with a smug look before continuing his morning routine. 

" Fine then if he burns your precious fur, I'm not helping you." That sentence sent Lotus running to hide in his complete cat tower, hissing in fear. 

She walked to the kitchen before realizing they hadn't picked up food yesterday, along with all the other stuff. 

"Ah," Usagi remembered that there was convince store across the street. She could probably get something for breakfast there.

Rooting through the bag of clothes they bought yesterday, Usagi pulled out a pastel pink mid-thigh-length skirt, black winter tights, That cat sweatshirt Dabi had picked, and a pair of knee-high brown boots. Getting dressed in the bathroom, she also put her hair up in twin space buns with braids at the bottom.

"Lotus, I'll be back in a few minutes." She said, grabbing her coat from the wall rack. Usagi made sure not to close the door too hard as she left, not wanting to wake Dabi. She also remembered to grab the keys to the apartment. From the not-so-secret fake plant at the end of the hall. 

Tired eyes watched as a child crossed the road, headed to the place that feeds her most of the time. Even though she had just gotten back from a night patrol, she couldn't let this kid go all by themself. 

' Where are her parents, why was she going by herself' She thought, following after her. Usually, she would ignore it, but she hasn't had breakfast yet or even dinner last night. 

Usagi walked inside the store, grabbing a basket from the stand at the front of the shop. Heading to the back of the store, she looked for the milk, only for it to be on the top self. 

"I'm too short," Usagi whispered to herself in despair. The poor girl wanted to cry at the injustice. 

A hand came from behind her, grabbing the milk passing it down to her. Looking up at the person who came to the rescue, she saw probably the most beautiful woman in Japan. The small beauty mark under her cheek made her all the more pretty. 

"Thank you," Usagi said, taking the milk from the woman with a smile. Unaware, she radiated sunshine and flowers with her innocence. 

"Whats a cutie like you shopping by yourself?" Nemuri asked, pushing her hair back behind her ear.

" Getting things to make breakfast for my roommate and I.," Usagi said as she put the milk in her basket. 

"Aren't you a bit young to have a roommate?" Nemuri said, confused this kid couldn't be more than seven or eight.

"Despite my size, I'm actually fifteen." Usagi scratches her cheek with her free hand in embarrassment. Nemuri nearly fell over in shock, sure the purple pervert in 1-a was shorter, but that was because of his quirk. 

" While then, how about we do our shopping together?" Nemuri proposed to the surprising teen.

" That would be kind of you, Oh my name is Sora Usagi, young miss." 

'young miss, young miss, young miss,' Nemuri nearly squealed out loud in joy at the fact that this cutie called her that. 

" My name is Nemuri Kayama, shall we." Nemuri said, leading Usagi to everything she would need for breakfast for two, picking up somethings to make her own meal. The two talking as they shopped, sometimes picking something up they wanted. Like Usagi saw apples and orange while Nemuri saw pastries.

"So that lazy cat was right." A monotone voice said from behind the two. Usagi smiled, knowing who it was, while Nemuri spun around, ready to fight. 

"Dabi!" Usagi said, hopping over to the burned teen with her signature megawatt smile. 

" You could've woken me up brat," Dabi said, patting her head gently. 

" I didn't want to wake you. Oh Dabi, this is Miss Nemuri she's been helping me shop. I was too short to reach the high sleves." Usagi whispered the last part with a pout on her face. 

" Thanks for looking after her." Dabi bowed his head to the astonished woman. 

Nemuri couldn't help but compare the two in front of her to her best friends. Aizawa and Yamada. One looking like sunshine had a human form, while the other looked like they never got over the emo phase of their life.

" No problem, glad to help" She smiled at the two. Nemuri guessed this was the roommate or, more accurately, big brother by the way he fretted over the smaller girl. 

" Usagi!" Dabi said as the teen eyes went gold her quirk activating for the second time in her whole life. 

" Duck" Was all she said before the windows of the shop were shattered by a massive fist.


	5. Premonition Of Dome, oh And Kitty got a quirk

Dabi threw himself over Usagi, not caring about the glass that cut into his skin. Nemuri was crouched next to the pair, eyes watching the attacker with narrows eyes. 

"Usagi, you okay." Dabi worried for his tiny sky. Did he cover her in time, was she injured because of that hulking asshole. When she didn't respond, he nearly had a heart attack. 

"Usagi!, Brat!." He whispered out in a hurry. Moving so he could see her face, the sight he saw shocked him. Usagi's eyes glowing pure gold. 

"Is she okay?. what the hell," Nemuri muttered, seeing the golden eyes staring into empty space. 

"Destruction" Usagi said, shifting to stand and leave the shop, her voice sounding deeper and silky. Dabi moved to pull her back, but an enormous black arm stopped him. 

"Usagi!" Dabi and Nemuri called out to the blond-haired girl. Their cries did not affect the teen. She just kept walking.

" This bad, her quirk has taken over. I should have expected this." Dabi said to himself as he rushed to catch up to his little sky. 

" What do you mean."

"Usagi's quirk was forcibly sealed when she was five. She was only able to unseal it yesterday." Dabi informed Nemuri as they jumped over debris, leaving out the part about her flames being sealed along with it. 

Nemuri knew the conversation was over, but she couldn't help but think about what the scarred man had said. She couldn't apprehend how it was possible to seal a quirk away. Nemuri also thought about what the side effects could be. They were probably witnessing one of them right now.

When they found her, she was simply staring at a wall, eyes still the same liquid gold. However, the villain who caused all this damage found her as well. 

" Seems I found myself a plaything" The villain, who seemed to have some kind of gigantification quirk, laughed. He reaches out to grab Usagi with a sick look on his face. 

"Usagi!' Dabi screamed in fear, rushing forward to knock her out of the way. A flash of white semed to race past him, not that he noticed

'SPLAT' 

That sound seemed to echo off the wall of the building around the site of the chaos. Only it wasn't Usagi's mangled body. 

"AHHHHH," the villain screeched in pain. The object that had made the sound was his arm. As in a blink of an eye, the limb is severed from his body. a dust cloud covered the area in front of the villain 

"TRY AND HARM MY MISTRESS AGIAN, SWINE." A voice challenged from the cloud it sent a shiver down everyone's spine. The voice sounded demonic and twisted. 

" What is that." Nemuri whimpered as the speaker stepped out of the cloud. 

" That's a big cat." Dabi whispered out his first impression of the beast, and he was right in a way. 

The creature that stepped out of the dust was immense, larger than the villain. The beast was built more like a panther, and it didn't have fur but thick armoured plates that looked more like bone. The beats had lines of black separating the armour. What made Dabi stop and stare was the eyes of the creature, milky blue. 

'LOTUS' he thought in terror, this colossal thing was the kitten that he had built a cat tower for just last night.

"ROARRRRRRRRRRRR!" Lotus tossed his head back as he bellowed.

" I wasn't paid enough for this." The villain said, running away clutching the bloody stump that was once his arm. Nemuri could swear he was crying as well. 

Seeing that the danger to his mistress had passed, Lotus turned back into his little form in a wave of black fire like energy. Looking up at his master's cloud, he licked his paw with a smug look. 

"you don't have to give me that look, just because you can turn into a giant panther," Dabi said as he walked to Usagi when he was close enough, he could hear her muttering to herself.

" Red blood drips down the face of the eraser. Monster of black to ill the training, not safe, not safe." 

" Is she okay?" Nemuri came up behind the two after getting over the shock of Lotus having such a powerful quirk. Nezu being the only confirmed animal with a quirk that she knew of, but it looks like that will have to be changed.

" I think I figured out her quirk," Dabi said in horror at the words coming out of his sky's mouth. 

"It's not safe, U-S-J is going to be coated in the blood of heroes," Usagi said, staring straight a Nemuri, her eyes turning back to pale pink as she collapsed to the ground. She would have hit the floor if it hadn't been for Dabi catching her in his arms.

" We have to get to U-A and warn them. Class 1-A will be going to U-S-J in..... thirty minutes."

"You'll never make it to U-A in time to warn them. Lotus, head to U-S-J, it's a dome-shaped building close to a glass building shaped like a giant H. Keep the students and heroes alive by any means. Dabi orders the cat, who bared his fangs at him in a twisted cat smile.

"As the Cloud wishes," The same demonic voice echos in his head and by the expression of Nemuri faces, hers as well. In a flash, the white cat was gone from view.

" We need to get to U-A and warn the staff, come on Midnight," Dabi said, shocking Nemur, who hadn't told him that she was a pro hero or even that she worked at U-A.

" How did you know?" Nemuri questioned as they ran to a street that was undamaged to get a taxi to U-A.

"My bastard of a father is a pro. He taught me how to recognize a hero even in civilian clothes. Never thought it would actually be useful." Dabi explained as they got into the taxi, being careful of Usagi as he slid into the back seat. Nemuri, getting into the front seat, flashing her pro hero license. 

" Get us to U-A it's an emergency," She ordered the cabby, who paled and nodded, gunning the gas, speeding past the other cars on the road.


	6. Lotus like, Nope I like the cat man. Dabi wants to die.

At U-S-J, it was a blood bath in the sense that the lower-ranked villains are unconscious, spread around the central plaza. All of them have varying degrees of injuries from a single hero, as the other was protecting the students by the entrance. 

This momentum went down the drain soon enough as Eraserhead tired, his quirk lasting less and less against the villains. And the supposed leader of the band of criminals saw that and smirked behind that hand covering his face. 

" Your impressive, Eraserhead, but you're running out of time, Nomu kill him." The villain covered in severed hands said to the hulking black beast standing beside him. " You should feel hounered after all Nomu is engienered to kill Allmight." Shigaraki laughed out. 

The creature moved towards the underground hero with enhanced speed unaffected by the red eyes staring at it. 

'is it a mutation quirk' Eraserhead thought as he jumped out of the way of the hit, forced to close his eyes as dust blew his way. He was unprepared from the fist that came from the dust cloud.

Eraserhead could hear the crunch that came from his arm as the beast caught him at the last second. 

"AHHHH" Eraserhead screamed as the Nomu slammed him into the ground, breaking skin and blood rushed down his face. 

"Aizawa-sensei!" Midoriay said in horror at the sight of his teacher getting beaten to the ground by a villain. 

"Maybe All Might will show if I kill some kids," Shigaraki said suddenly in front of Tsu with his hand outstretched. Midoriya jumped into the air, energy crackling around him, as he went to kick Shigaraki away from the frog girl. 

" You really are impressive," Shigaraki said his hand already on Tsu's face, but nothing happened a sharp contrast to what he had done to the hero's elbow when he had gotten too close. He moved away as he saw the green-haired brat come at him. 

Aizawa had forced himself to look at the villain, eyes blazing red, blood coving almost his whole face. The Nomu above him went to smash his face one more time, but an explosion from the Entrance Gate stopped all action. 

'Bakugo.' Almost everyone from U-A thought, but as the debris from the explosion died down, nothing was there, just broken pieces of the gate doors remained. 

Confusion set in was this another villain taking advantage of the attack or a hero who had heard the commotion.

"Meoww" Midoriday looked to the side of him to see a large white cat with caramel strips looking like a mini liger. 

'A cat.' The teen thought in bewilderment at the sight of a cat being part of this mess. 

Lotus sniffed the boy cementing all the different scents on him to determine who was friend or foe. Smelling the fear and determination that whiffed of the boy, he decided to end this quickly before the boy got himself killed doing something stupid.

"Be ready to run with the one that smells of many cats and blood," Lotus said in his demonic voice as he walked away from the boy. Unfazed by the way, the boy's jaw was almost hitting the ground in hysteria. 

The Maine Coon stretched his body, getting ready to pounce on the beast. As he attacked, he let his quirk shift his body into the same form as earlier, but only half the size as his mistress wasn't in any danger. He did not need to use his full power against such insufficient prey. 

Even only half the size Lotus still towered over the Nomu. As the creature struggled to shake the giant paw off its chest, the three students did what the cat had ordered them to do, getting their injured teacher away from the remaining villains.

"I wasn't told about an extra boss!" The man child villain whined as he scratched his neck, opening old wounds.

" Foolish boy, leave and tell your mater that he's next. All threats to my mistress are to be devoured in short order." Lotus growled to Shigaraki, staring him in the eyes as he leaned down and bit the Nomu's head clean off, severing the spinal cord and the connection to the little bit of brain it still had.

The Nomu went limp under the paw of its killer, its brain being the thing that allowed it to function to a limited degree and obey orders. Sigaraki hissed out as he back away from the animal that killed his pet Nomu with a single move.

"Lotus!, spit that out right now, you don't know where it's been." A voice shouted from the top of the stairs. It was Dabi with his arms crossed in front of him, a look of disgust on his face. Behind him was Midnight, who looked ready to throw up, face a pale green. The other teachers of U-A looked much the same except Nedzu and Snipe. 

Opening his mouth, Lotus let the Nomu's head fall to the ground. Looking at the two remaining villains that now stood together. He snarled in anger, the blood on his maw making him all the more intimidating. 

"Young Master, we must leave now that the other heroes have arrived." The portal user said from behind the pale-haired man, who snarled back at Lotus.

" I'll kill you and use you like a rug one of these days." Shigaraki hissed to Lotus as he walked through the portal his comrade had created. 

"You can try... Bitch." Lotus said with a twisted smile at the anger fulled roar the man child gave as the portal closed. 

"Must you taunt the villains?" Dabi said as he walked closer to his sky's pet. 

"Mistress isn't here, so yes, I must." Lotus yawned out as he transformed back into his natural cat form. 

"Come on, you demon," Dabi said, holding out his arm for Lotus to jump on so the cat could curl up around his shoulders. Lotus took the offered perch with no complaints. He just wanted to go home now and sleep the rest of the day away.

" Hey Dabi, could you burn that thing? so it doesn't come back to life and kill us all." Nemuri called down with a sheepish smile on her face. 

" Sure." He called back before swinging his arm in the direction of the Nomu's corpse, shooting blue fire towards it that reduced it to ashes in less than three seconds. 

Walking back up the stairs, he was met with heterochromatic eyes staring at him with a look of recognition.

'Please don't remember me, please don't remember me.' Dabi chanted in his head. 

"Touya..." Shoto whispered.

"Fuck me with a chainsaw," Dabi said hiding his face with his hands.


	7. Sibling Love( kind of).

The two sons of Endeavour stared each other down, one questioning his life choices the other couldn't help but think of how to hold this over his brother's head for all eternity. The staff and students waited for the two with bated breath wondering who would make the first move. 

"I'm telling Fuyumi." Todoroki Shoto said with a grin on his face, that was the most emotion anyone at U-A had seen out of the peppermint haired boy.

"Fuck you," Dabi said, giving his younger brother the middle finger.

" Though I could be persuaded not to tell her for a fee." 

"You leech!"

"I learned from the best," Shoto said with a closed eye smile hand over his heart, looking like the embodiment of innocence, but sadly that role has already been taken by a tiny pastel bunny.

"That cute shit doesn't work on me anymore. I've seen the human personification of innocence, and she sure as hell doesn't look like you." Dabi sassed, waving his brother off. 

Shoto reached into his pocket, pulling out his smartphone, getting ready to call his older sister and tell her the news. 

"OKAY FINE, what do you want?." Dabi cried, seeing the phone go up to his brother's ear. 

"I was going to say money, but this personification of innocence interests me more." 

"I hate you."

"I know you mean love." 

"I really don't," Dabi said with a resting bitch face.

"DABI-KUN." A voice called out from the entrance, a blob of white tackling the man who barely moved from his place. That white blob turned out to be a small teen.

", Usagi, I want you to met my little brother Shoto. Shoto, this my little ball of innocence." Dabi said, turning said girl around to look his brother in the eye.

Shoto looked at the tiny girl who looked up at him with sparkling soft pink eyes and a kind smile, strands of her golden hair framing her face. He could swear with all his limited sanity that he saw flowers and sunshine around her. All this girl need was a pair of white wings, and he could say he was staring at an angel sent from heaven. 

"It's nice to meet you," Usagi said, eyes wide, hand clasped behind her back. " Are you okay?." She asked when she didn't get a response from the teen in front of her. 

Dabi wanted to laugh himself silly as Shoto got progressively redder the longer he looked at Usagi. He could practically see the steam coming from his brother's ears as his brain melted.

"Angel." Shoto blurted out, the words escaping him. 

" Ah, no my name is Usagi," She said, confused at the name he called her. 

Shoto looked at his older brother, shock on his face trying to convey what he was thinking. Like how can one person be so cute and innocent?. Was he being pranked?. Was Dabi wearing a hidden camera?. Dabi just gave Shoto a smug look you could practically hear him saying, 'I told you so.'.

"She's mine now," Shoto said, trying to leave no room for argument, but Dabi made room.

"Fat fucking chance," Dabi said, placing Lotus in Usagi's arms before getting in his brother's face with a snare. " I knew her first, she's mine."

" I OBJECT." Nemuri decided to join the argument if anyone was getting the tiny bunny, it was her. 

The three started screaming at each other about who had claimed over the possibly cutest person in the world. Usagi just looked confused. The poor girl didn't realize that they are basically fighting for her attention. 

"Did I do something wrong?" She said, tilting her head to the side. Watching as the shouting match escalated into rolling around on the ground.

"Those three, unfortunately, share a single brain cell when it concerns you," Nedzu said from beside her as he adjusted his red tie.

Usagi still didn't understand what the U-A principle meant because of how she grew up. She was mostly unaware of the many kinds of affection ordinary people felt. Usagi wouldn't call her childhood kin, in fact, it was downright cruel. After she had gotten Lotus, she understood to some degree what a mother should feel for her child. Dabi made her feel safe. Like she was wrapped in a sibling's arms and that he would fight anyone who tried to harm her. Usagi knew about her own sentiments, but other people's emotions escaped her recognition.

Nedzu knew that look and nearly snarled in rage. He had seen it on so many children rejected by everyone around them. He also recognized it from the mirror in his bedroom on his bad days. Despite this girl's cheerful disposition, she was damaged on the inside but was very good at hiding it from the world around her with her smiles and the natural aura of innocence she radiated.

" Cloud of Blue Fire.  
Storm of Fire and Ice.  
Mist of Sleeping Haze.  
Rain of Black Silence.  
Lightning of Blaring Voice.  
Sun of Brilliant Red Wings.  
Sky of Unending Compassion.  
Six to protect the Seventh, all chosen by fate." Usagi recited, her quirk activating, once more as the gentle hand of Nedzu touched her shoulder.

As soon the words started passing her lips, Dabi was pushing his way to her, he didn't want her wandering off as she had done earlier. Nemuri wasn't far behind him, only she moved to stand behind Usagi running her hand through the loose strands of gold that had escaped the twin buns. Shoto didn't know how, but he could feel it in his bones that making sure Usagi was safe went before everything else in his life. 

In an ambulance headed to the closest hospital, a man with long blond hair and fancy sunglasses felt something inside of him shiver in anticipation. The hand he had a grip on twitched as if feeling the same thing. 

Across the city on top of a skyscraper. Red feathers swirled around in the air as if they were dancing to an unheard tune. Hawk-like eyes stared at his feathers in amazement for a sole reason. He wasn't controlling them with his quirk, the feathers were doing it all on their own. 

" Things are getting interesting." He said before diving off the building, snapping his wings open to catch the wind.


	8. Everyone is a Sadist, Kitty can teleport, and Snipe is a bully.

Nezu watched as the three crowed the young girl, who seemed unaware of everything going around her. Her eyes still blazing gold, arms slack, and to her side, it was as if someone had cut a puppet's strings.

"How long will she be like this," He asked Dabi as he was the one who knew the girl the longest.

"I don't know. Usagi has only used her quirk one before that I know of, and that was this morning." Dabi said as he laid Usagi down, putting her head in his lap.

"That's rare," Nedzu said as he thinks about what could have caused the delay in her development.

"There's nothing rare about it because it wasn't natural. Usagi's bastard of a father found someone who could seal away people's quirks and had her sealed, so he didn't have to deal with her. It also sealed away a part of her soul, causing her to be frail and sickly. A simple sprained ankle for me is a broken bone for her. A Cold for a healthy person is a harsh flu for her. The seal was on her since she was five, so I don't know what other damage it has caused, but Usagi will never be as healthy as other's her age." Dabi explained to the U.A principal, noticing that every word made the chimera's frown turn more into a snarl.

"I want names." Shoto, Nemuri, and Nedzu said, at the same time with looks of equal wrath on their faces. Looking at each other, they grinned with vindictive glee.

"Sadists, all of you."

"You say that as if it's a bad thing," Shoto said with a shrug and a wicked smile. Nedzu nodded in agreement with the duel-quirked boy. Nemuri wasn't fazed in the least at the comment as she had built her hero persona around some of her real-life traits, sadism being one of them.

"Back with us," Dabi said, seeing Usagi's eyes shift back to their pale pink.

"Mmm." Usagi hummed in response. Her head hurt too much to form words.

"Head hurt" Usagi nodded with a grimace burying her face into Dabi's leg.

"Come on everyone, the police are here to take your statements." Vlad King said to the students from behind them, his hand raised to get their attention.

Dabi froze in fear at the word police. They couldn't give their statements because then Usagi's quirk would have a paper trail. A quirk as unique as hers would unquestionably get her father's attention. That could end up two ways he could come back to take care of her. Second, he would marry her off to a man three times her age to keep her under his thumb.

"Lotus, get us out of here," Dabi whispered to the feline.

"Understood," Lotus said, letting his energy wrap around the three as everyone else's backs were directed towards the approaching police officers. Without a sound, the three vanished in whips of black, back to their apartment across town.

" Excuse me, Sir Nedzu, but who are you talking about." An officer said, interrupting the principal as he explained what had happened and who was involved.

"What do you mean they're right... **THEIR GONE.** " Nemuri said her hand raised to indicate where Dabi once was with Usagi, only for it to be vacant space. You could practically see the tick marks appearing on Nemuri's forehead.

" **DABIIIIIIIIII, HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY CUTIE AWAY**." She screams into the sky, hoping he can hear her anger at him.

_**'Slap'** _

The sound echoed in the building as the remaining teachers struck their palms against their faces all at once. Sadly her response didn't surprise them in the least, as they got used to her weirdness a long time ago.

"We should be more worried about where they went Midnight." Snipe said to his fellow teacher.

"Why they live in my apartment building," Nemuri spoke, looking confused.

"AND YOU COULDN'T MENTION THIS EARLIER." He screamed in her ear, pulling on the same ear as he shouted at the woman.

"I'm sorry, ouch ouch please let go of my ear." Nemuri cried as she tried to get out of the iron grip Snipe had on her ear.


	9. Chaos at it's finest, And a dumb bird

Nemuri pouted, looking at Snipe, who had demanded to know where she lived so he could bring Dabi and Usagi in for questioning. Crossing her arms, she turned her head away from him. 

"I refuse." 

"Midnight, your acting like a child."

"Don't care." She said with a smile on her face. She loved irritating Snipe, mostly because he was so easy to annoy. The poor man just made it too easy for her.

Everyone else in the building, on the other hand, hated when the two got like this because it was almost impossible to stop if Aizawa wasn't there to break the two apart. However, the teachers didn't account for one thing in the building,

"Just fuck already and get it over with." That's right. They didn't account for a certain Todoroki that has no knowledge of social queues. 

Shoto had no problems saying what he was thinking, and even though he knew he should feel bad, the looks on everyone's faces made it worthwhile. Seeing Nemuri's face turn a blazing red darker than his left side while Snipe raised his hands to cover his face even though he was wearing a mask. Nedzu looked composed, but Shoto knew his principal was really breaking down in laughter on the inside.

"SHUT UP BRAT." Nemuri and Snipe screamed at the teen, but that made everything worse for the two. 

"Talk about sexual tension." Vlad king said to Powerloder.

"I know, right." The support class teacher said back. 

"FUCK YOU." The blushing Duo screeched at the two pro heroes' faces turning even redder even though you could only see Nemuris. The Duo jumped the two heroes trying to strangle them. Everyone rushed to get the enraged pros off the ones that were slowly turning blue. 

Shoto smiled at the chaos he had created with that one sentence, his hand that he had put in his pocket fingering a piece of paper that Dabi must have placed there when they were fighting. He had already read the note, and it was the address of Dabi and Usagi's apartment. Taking full advantage of the anarchy, Shoto slinked out before he could be caught up in it. The only one who noticed was Nedzu, but the principal decided he wanted to see how all this would play out in the end, so he said nothing.

Hopping on the train, he was at the address in about ten minutes, Dabi waiting at the front of the building or him along with Usagi. He guessed the cat was in their apartment sleeping or something. 

"Todoroki-Kun, are you coming shopping with us?"Usagi asked smile firmly on her face. 

"Call me Shoto, and I wouldn't mind going with you." He said, looking only at Usagi, barely acknowledging Dabi. 

" That's great, we have a lot to get done today." 

"Oh, like what?" Shoto asked, holding his arm out to Usagi for her to lock her's with.

"Well, we need to order new furniture for me the old furniture was beyond saving. Then we need to head to the pet shop to get tags made for Lotus, as he had decided to wander around the streets. Lastly, we need to get groceries. Dabi told me your favourite is cold soba, so maybe we can have that for dinner tonight, that is if you are going to be staying." Usagi explained as she took the teen's offered arm, Dabi walking behind the two listening to the conversation. 

"That's must be expensive."

"It is, but luckily they are one-time purchases. Besides, he may not dress like it, but Dabi actually has a job. He just likes to dress like he's angry at the world." Usagi said. 

"Stop giving away all my secrets, Brat," Dabi said from behind the two with a sour look on his face. Though he couldn't deny that she was right, and really the only reason he hadn't rented the apartment before was that he didn't want to pay rent. It also doesn't help that his pain meds cost almost half his paycheck.

"Aww, I'm a secret." A voice called from above, a man in his early twenties with ash-blond hair, giant red wings flapping in the breeze above them. 

"Keigo, get down here, you overgrown chicken," Dabi said to the man. 

"I'm a hawk," Keigo argued back as he landed in front of Dabi. "Now, who are your little friends." He said, shifting to look at Usagi and Shoto.

"I'm not that short." Usagi looked down at her shoes with a pout on her face, but it only made her look more adorable than she already was.

"This is my little brother Shoto, and the tiny bunny is Usagi," Dabi said, waving his hand over two as he spoke. "Brats, this is Takami Keigo, aka Hawks, the number three hero, he is also my boss."

"And his boyfriend," Keigo interjected, leaning up against Dabi, kissing his scarred cheek with a smile. 

"Debatable."

"Rude." Keigo moved away from Dabi, going to stand behind Usagi. " Then this one is mine now." He said with a pout on his face as he wrapped his arms around Usagi. He had to let go when ice suddenly started to climb up his arms.

"You can try, you'll end up having to fight Shoto, Midnight, and I.," Dabi said, laughing as his boyfriend got the cold treatment from his little brother. 

"Can't we just get our shopping done?" Usagi said with a pout on her face, sadly she never got to eat breakfast, so hunger was starting to set in.

'Growl'

Usagi placed her hand on her stomach that had decided to make its vacancy know. When she looked back up, the other three were staring at her, Dabi laughing along with Keigo while Shoto decided to pat her head. 

"Come on, let's get some lunch first, my treat." Keigo said with a smile getting nods from the rest of the group.

"No chicken." Dabi said as he saw his boyfriend about to open his mouth, already knowing what he would say.

"Why are you so mean to me." 

"Tell me the truth, you had chicken for dinner yesterday and for breakfast this morning, didn't you?."

"Come on kids let's get some ramen." Keigo said, walking fast as if to avoid the question, basically confirming that he had done just that.

"Why are you like this." Dabi said shaking his head, hurry to catch up to the trio.


	10. Ramen and Depression, Also Shoto and Dabi like ghost peppers.

"Itadakimasu." The four said their bowls being placed in front of them by their waiter. Dabi getting a bowl of Nagoya ramen along with Shoto though they did ask for it with Ghost Peppers. Keigo got Sapporo ramen seeing as Dabi ordered for him knowing the man would try to get the chicken. Usagi got the Kagoshima ramen without the sardines.

"So, where were you guys heading anyways?." Keigo asked when he stopped eating to take a sip of his water.

"Furniture shopping, I can't keep taking Dabi's bed, forcing him to sleep on the couch," Usagi responded with a smile. 

"Mind if I join your little excursion," Keigo said, smirking at the exasperated look his boyfriend gave him.

"Yes/Yes/Not at all." The remaining three said at the same time. Only, Usagi didn't mind the pro hero coming along on their shopping trip.

Dabi and Shoto gave each other looks of defeat. They couldn't say no to Usagi that girl didn't know the power she held over them. If they said that Keigo couldn't come with them, she would accept their decision but would get sad, and that would make them feel guilty the whole trip.

"Fine, you can come." 

"Sweet, I'm going to spoil you so much," Keigo said, petting Usagi's golden curls from his seat beside her. 

"You don't have to do that!." Usagi protested, waving her hand in front of her face.

"I don't have to, but I want to. I have too much money and no one to spend it on, so it will be like spoiling my cute little sister." Keigo gave the small girl a closed eye smile, his chin held up by his hand.

"Let him spoil you Brat, it will make him shut up." 

"Dabi!, don't be rude," Usagi spoke only for Keigo to pat her head.

"This is just how he shows affection." Keigo laughed out, already use to this type of love from his boyfriend. You'd be able to tell if Dabi truly meant his harsh words just by listening to the tone of his voice. Keigo had even joked once that his boyfriend was a tsundere to his friend Rumi.

"So he's a tsundere," Shoto said, making Dabi almost asphyxiate on his ramen.

"How do you know that word," Dabi said, pounding on his chest.

" Internet." Was the one-word response he got as if it answered the question, and it did in a strange sense.

"What's a tsundere," Usagi said, perplexed at the word and why it made Dabi choke on his food.

"It's not something you need to know, little bunny," Keigo said kind of shocked himself that Shoto would just blurt it out. Usagi pouted but gave up, knowing the three older men would never tell her what she wanted to know. 

So the group returned to their lunch, making small talk as they ate about their favourite things, hobbies, friends, and school. Though the last two topics, Usagi made no attempt to join in the conversation, Seeing as before leaving her small hometown, she was ostracized for her perceived quirklessness and her small stature. To most of the school, this made her a freak of nature, and it didn't help that she was clumsy and weak. Unable to fight back against her bullies, she could do nothing but take the abuse. Her mother not caring that she would sometimes come home with a knife through her hand or burns on her arms and face.

Dabi kept a close eye on Usagi after she stopped talking when the topic shifted from their hobbies. It did surprise him to learn that his little brother ran an Endeavour hate blog; that has over 3.5 million followers worldwide, heck he was one of those followers. Though it didn't surprise him that his little bunny liked to crochet and sew. He could tell the moment the topic shifted that Usagi would stop participating in the conversation.

In some ways, her childhood was worse than his he had his siblings and his mother for a time. And he could escape his father at school. But Usagi was alone, tossed aside by her mother, ignored by her absent father, beaten at school and even outside of school. She had nowhere to escape to, to pretend life wasn't cruel to people who were different.

Keigo knew that his new proclaimed little sister liked to pretend she was okay, but he could tell she put up the same kind of mask he did. His father would beat him within an inch of his life if he couldn't hide his pain, so he learned at an early age that hiding was better than people seeing. His mother cared, but she was too in love to notice the bruises on her son, and if she did notice, she would twist it in her mind that he had fallen. 

He was lucky that a new tenant had moved into their building and had seen the beatings and called the police on his father. Currently, his father was serving 15 years in prison for child abuse, neglect, drug possession, and resisting arrest, his mother in the same jail with the identical charges as his father. He never saw the two again, and he couldn't find it in himself to even replay or even open the letters his mother sent him every year on his birthday. 

' Pain attracts pain it seems.' Keigo thought Dabi had told him about his childhood after about a year of dating. So he could only conclude Shouto was worse, seeing as he had the 'Perfect Quirk' and Usagi was much too small and had too many old scars to have had love-filled adolescence years. They all had crappy parents, excluding the Todoroki brother's mother. She was a true and kind woman who was just too overpowered by her arranged husband. Looking at their ragtag group, he couldn't help but think back to a quote he heard once from his old therapist. 

" True family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life who want you to be in theirs. The ones who accept you for who you are. The one who would do anything to see you smile, and who love you no matter what." 

Keigo couldn't help but think that he had finally understood what the doctor had meant all those years ago. Watching Shoto and Dabi fuss over Usagi who had wanted to try a bit of their spicy ramen. The poor girl had tears in the corner of her eyes. A waiter hurrying over some milk while Shoto had his right hand on Usagi's face, hoping to cool her down with the help of his quirk.

' I think I found mine' He thought with a smile.


End file.
